


Hey Pal, Wanna Get High?

by Jkmac3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Anal Sex, Captain America Steve Rogers, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, a/b/o dynamics, clints bong collection, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkmac3/pseuds/Jkmac3
Summary: Bucky plans for the perfect evening and wants to try something new. Of course he's got to get his best fella involved.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Hey Pal, Wanna Get High?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first foray into the A/B/O Universe so be gentle with me. It's kind of A/B/O lite. A testing of the waters, if you will. Also, this story is entirely about smoking Cannabis and sex. That's it. That's all there is. You've been warned.

He looked around the room one last time to make sure everything was ready. Bucky had thought of their comfort. He’d pulled every soft pillow and fuzzy blanket he could find in the apartment into the living room and arranged them into a giant nest on the floor. He’d used the sofa cushions as a base to make it extra cozy. He had even been sure to use the sheets from their bed so the nest smelled like them.

Bucky had made sure they would be entertained. He had a stack of movies picked out, mostly comedies and animated films; nothing too serious or angst ridden. The goal was for them to relax as much as possible, not trigger flashbacks and nightmares. He also had his favorite playlist queued up in case they wanted to listen to music instead. It was probably all going to be background noise anyway.

Bucky hadn’t forgotten about food. There was a tray of sandwiches plated and wrapped in the fridge, as well as some cold, fried wings, pasta salad and a fruit bowl. There were cookies, bags of chips, and Bucky had even gotten some Twizzlers and M&Ms. Hopefully it would be enough for two super-soldiers with the munchies.

Bucky had plans for the night. 

He and Steve were going to relax in their living room and try to get fucked up. 

Neither he, nor Steve could get drunk anymore. That was just a fact and it really fuckin’ sucked. Well, _Bucky_ could get drunk because of Zola’s discount serum. If the liquor was strong enough and he drank enough of it, he could get drunk, but to be honest it really wasn’t worth the effort. His buzz only lasted about twenty minutes and when he sobered up it was almost instantly. It always left him feeling sad and disoriented; like he was rudely shoved out of his own party before it was over. 

When Loki found out that neither he nor Steve could indulge anymore, he took pity on them. Actually, it was more like he had looked personally offended, slapped something hard against Bucky’s chest with the warning, _‘stay hydrated, be somewhere comforting the first time, and have lots and lots of food available. You’re going to need it.’_

He had given Bucky a small wooden box about the size of a small cube. It was very bizarre because of its plainness. It was a heavy, dark wood with no design or ornamentation at all. The inside of the box was shiny, gleaming, gold and Bucky really hoped that was just the color of the paint but he highly doubted it. Inside of the gorgeously carved box made of gold, Loki had given Bucky… weed. 

Asgardian weed. 

Bucky was crazy curious and had wanted to inspect the gift then and there, but pulling out a handful of cannabis in the Avenger’s common room didn’t seem like the best idea. Instead he had put the not so innocuous box in his nightstand back in their apartment and promptly forgotten it was there due to Avenging.

The last few months have been exhausting for everyone. The team had been called out no less than twelve times in three months and they were feeling it. A mission could be anywhere from a few hours to several weeks and the team never knew the timeline until they assessed each situation. Going out so many times in such a short period, with little to no downtime in between, tended to wipe everyone out; even Steve who seemed to think his serum enhanced Alpha body didn’t need to stop. 

Punk

But that is what all of this was about. Bucky wanted to have a night or two where they could relax and just be. He could be Steve’s Omega and Steve can be Bucky’s Alpha. They didn’t have to fight. They didn’t have to stay alive. They didn’t have to be “on” for the team or the cameras. They could just be Bucky and Steve.

_Bucky and Steve_

Before Bucky could get giddy at the thought, he heard the ding from the elevator. Mentally thanking JARVIS for the warning, Bucky patted his hair and did a quick scruff check. Steve was home.

Bucky hustled over to the doors and pulled Steve all the way into their space that smelled entirely of them. Even though they had just seen each other a few hours ago, long enough for Steve to attend a briefing he was supposedly integral to, Bucky understood the meaning of ‘smells like home’. He’d missed him. Bucky knew it was impossible for him and Steve to be separated and not miss him, but there it was.

“Hey, doll. How was the briefing?”

Steve groaned and laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder. He snuggled his nose into the crook of Bucky’s neck directly over his scent gland and huffed out a frustrated sigh. He took a precious moment to inhale Bucky’s scent and felt his frustrations begin to melt away. Bucky squirmed and laughed at the rush of air against his skin. He did not giggle. Men his age did not giggle.

“It was a briefing. It was everything it was supposed to be except brief. It definitely could have been an email. You know, for someone who likes to maintain such a strict air of mystery and danger, Fury really likes to talk. Think I should tell him he’d be more intimidating if he didn’t ramble so much during meetings?” 

“If you want to end up only getting missions in Antarctica, sure, tell him how you really feel,” Bucky said with a laugh. Fury didn’t hold all the cards, he was dealing with Captain America after all, but he held enough power to make Steve’s, and by extension Bucky’s, life hell. 

Steve groaned again. “No thanks, I really hate the cold. Hey, what’s all this, Buck? Did you make us a nest? It’s beautiful, sweetheart.” He was looking over Bucky’s shoulder, taking in the giant nest Bucky had made for them with pride.

Bucky tried not to preen at his Alpha’s praise. “This is our plan for the next twenty-four hours. Go shower and change into some pajama bottoms.” He kissed Steve’s lips with a sweet little peck. “No. I’m not going to join you, I already showered. I’m gonna grab something from our room quickly and I’ll meet you back here when you’re done. Besides, if I join you, we’ll never make it out of the bedroom and I really wanna do this so let’s go. Get a move on,” he said again when Steve produced a magnificent pout. “Trust me, Alpha. It’s gonna be worth it.”

Steve shook his head bemusedly and after stealing his own lingering kiss against warm supple lips, made his way down the hall and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped down. Once the water was warm enough, Steve stepped under the hot spray and washed up. 

He had no idea what Bucky planned, but his Omega sure seemed excited. Steve knew Bucky had had a hard time letting his guard down and trusting the team. It had taken him some time to acclimate to living in the tower and being comfortable in everyone’s presence. Steve had been surprised it had been Loki to help bring him out of his shell. Steve didn’t exactly trust Loki, tricks were in his nature. But he did trust Bucky.

Steve let the water rinse the soap from his body and wondered what Bucky had in mind for the evening. It clearly entailed relaxing and food. He hoped it included sex. The thought of Bucky sitting on his knot had a low rumble working it’s way up Steve’s chest. Sex would be amazing. The sex with Bucky was always amazing. Steve gripped his dick and squeezed his burgeoning knot firmly. He didn’t stroke or bring himself to full hardness. He just clenched his fist and enjoyed the throbbing anticipation.

Steve left the bedroom and didn’t bother drying his hair with more than a quick swipe or two of a towel. He was wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants and nothing else. Steve had noticed Bucky was only wearing sweatpants as well so he knew he was dressed appropriately for whatever Bucky had in store. 

After poking his head in the kitchen, Steve found Bucky sitting in the center of their nest with a small box in his hands. There was a woman crooning from the stereo and Bucky had brought in several bottles of water.

“Hey, baby. Can I come in?”

“Of course, Alpha. Built this nest for the both of us.”

Steve stepped in and kissed the top of Bucky’s head. He knelt down in the nest and pulled Bucky in for a hug. He ran his hands and wrists up and down Bucky’s arms and around his neck. When Bucky’s arms wrapped around him he felt Bucky slide his wrists up and around Steve’s neck. Bucky was covering him in his scent after Steve’s shower. Scent marking him in return. His possessiveness was doing a serious number on Steve’s instincts.

Trying to respect the plan Bucky hadn’t told him about yet, Steve sat down properly and waited for Bucky to lead the way.

Bucky was trying to maintain focus which was the opposite of the plan. But when Steve came out of the bedroom, all thoughts of the plan vanished from his head. Bucky wanted to jump Steve and get lost in pleasure for the foreseeable future. Sex had been a part of the plan, but seeing Steve looking so lickable made Bucky want to forget about the plan altogether and get straight to the fucking.

“Bucky?”

Bucky realized Steve was looking at him expectantly. He felt a warm heat work it’s way low in his belly. He could feel the slick trying to make itself known between his cheeks. How this man had the power to make him squirm after all this time was incredible.

“So,” Bucky cleared his throat and tried not to avert his eyes. That bright blue gaze made Bucky’s brain a little fuzzy. “I want to try this and see what happens.”

Steve looked at Bucky’s slightly flushed face. He could smell Bucky’s desire and it was affecting him, but he kept it together so Bucky could have this. Instead he focused on the box in his hands. It was small and dark and gave absolutely no indication of what was inside the box. Looking back into Bucky’s beautiful eyes he found no help there either.

“Try what, Buck? What’s in the box?”

Ah, fuck it.

“Weed.”

“What?” Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Pot.”

“A pot?” That box was way too small to hold a pot.

“Cannabis, Steve. Marijuana. Mary Jane. The Devils Lettuce,” Bucky said. 

Instead of furrowed in, Steve’s brows were now creeping towards his hairline. He looked surprised and amused all at once. Bucky had had some crazy ideas in their time together, but this was new. Bucky had gotten them drunk more times than he could count, but they’d never tried drugs before. For one thing, they never could have afforded drugs back before the war. And for another, Steve’s lungs wouldn’t have tolerated smoking anything. The Asthma cigarettes had only made breathing harder.

“You know that stuff doesn’t work on us Buck. Not really.”

“Normal cannabis, Stevie. This is from Asgard,” he said, holding up the box.

Steve looked at the box with a whole new wariness.

“Where did you get the box from, Buck?”

“Loki gave it to me. Oh, relax,” he said when he felt Steve tense up. “He’s my friend Steve. Besides, he’s just as trustworthy, and sneaky, as Natasha.” When he saw Steve was about to argue his stubborn head off, Bucky changed the subject.

“I would like to try Asgardian weed with you.”

“Not so sure that’s a good idea Buck. What if there’s an emergency? With the both of us compromised, we’d be-”

Bucky slid his hand behind Steve’s head and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. He brushed his lips lightly over Steve’s plush bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth for a quick taste. When he pulled back he looked Steve directly in the eyes.

“I want to try Asgardian weed with you.”

Holding his gaze, Steve realized this was important to Bucky just as he realized _why_ it was important to Bucky. He wanted to let go and not have to think. But he needed to be _able_ to let go. He needed to feel safe enough to let go. And that's where Steve came in. Bucky trusted Steve and Steve would never let Bucky down.

“Alright,” he said, simply.

Bucky’s smile was blinding. He pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s mouth one more time and then sat back, getting comfortable. That’s when Steve noticed the paraphernalia in the nest. There was a metal tray about the size of a magazine sitting to Bucky’s right. It had a lighter, what looked to be a small, blue glass pipe, and an ashtray.

“Apparently, it’s really difficult to roll joints if you’re a beginner, so the internet suggested a glass pipe. Better for your lungs or something,” he said with a shrug. It wasn’t important to the super soldiers, but whatever made the experience better. 

He grabbed the wooden box and popped the lid. Now, Bucky didn’t have a lot of experience with drugs, but even he could tell Asgardian weed was something else. It was iridescent purples and blues and covered with pink dust, glittering like fairy wings. Bucky was almost certain he’d be covered in glitter at the first touch. The smell was as intense as it was strange. It smelled a lot like the marijuana he had been around before, but completely different at the same time. It was like someone had baked a chocolate sugar donut and buried it in a skunk’s den, but only for the day. Oddly enough, the chocolate smell outweighed the skunk smell.

Bucky had to actually refrain from rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Instead he grabbed the bowl and pulled a pinch of light leafy matter from the box. He crumbled it up a little more before placing it in the deep ocean blue of the glass bowl. When he was sure it was packed properly, he grabbed the lighter and brought the tip of the glass pipe up to his lips.

“Here goes nothin’?” Steve asked with mild trepidation.

Bucky felt his lips curl into a smile around the glass tip before he refocused. He placed his thumb over the tiny port, lit the weed, and watched the fire consume the leaves. He pulled his thumb away from the port and inhaled. He was lucky enough not to sputter as he held the cloud of smoke in his lungs. Not wanting to start off too bold, Bucky blew out the smoke after just a few seconds.

Wow was this different. Bucky felt light headed but not dizzy. He felt relaxed; like a weight was lifted off him. Taking another puff, Bucky held it slightly longer before exhaling this time. There was a slight burn in his throat, but no urge to cough. What he did feel was heavy lidded. Passing the little blue pipe to Steve, Bucky sank back into their nest.

Steve took the pipe but could only stare at his omega. Bucky had sunk into the nest, so relaxed and boneless. His hair was slipping out of it’s bun and listing slightly to the left. He looked a mess and Steve couldn’t stop staring. 

_The smile_

Bucky was smiling that smile. The pre-war, pre Hydra, pre-everything, smile. The smile that made Steve catch his breath mid-sketch. The smile that had him stumbling when he shoulda been paying attention to his dance steps. The smile with no shadows behind it. 

God he was beautiful.

“You gonna join me, Stevie?”

He was watching Steve through eyes so narrowed Steve couldn’t believe they were actually open. Repeating what he saw Bucky do, Steve inhaled gently. His mind and lungs were too familiar with what could come next. But he was pleasantly surprised when he didn't hack up a lung. Instead, he exhaled a cloud of purple smoke and felt his eyes begin to droop heavily. 

“Wow,” he whispers to Bucky. 

He leans forward so he can get a better look at his Omega. He wants to crawl all over Bucky and scent him. Take him deep into his lungs like the heavy pot smoke and keep him there.

“Lay down for me Stevie. I wanna touch you, doll.”

Steve collapsed back into the softest nest he had ever been in. How did Bucky know how to make the perfect nest? He was so proud of his Omega. Bucky was an amazing Omega. Steve couldn’t believe how lucky he was to end up with the best Omega ever. And it was Bucky! Of all the people in the world, he ended up mated to the best human ever, who just so happened to also be the best Omega ever. Steve was a lucky guy.

“What’s got you so smug?” Bucky asked as he stripped Steve of his sweatpants.

“You.”

“Me? What about me?”

“You’re the best Omega, ever.”

“I am, huh?” Bucky smiled gently at Steve’s admission.

“Yup. And I get to be your Alpha. Luckiest Alpha in the whole world.”

“That’s awfully nice of you, pal.”

Bucky picked up one of Steve’s ankles and used his metal fingers to massage the arch and ball of his foot. He did the same to the other foot and enjoyed the groans coming from the blond. Laying his foot back down, Bucky slid his hands up Steve’s calves. The hair on his legs crinkled and rustled as he ran his hands up the backs of super thick thighs. He was fascinated by the pale freckled skin that flushed such a pretty pink.

After shimmying out of his own pants, Bucky crawled up his lover’s body and knelt astride his narrow hips. He savored the feel of the hot naked skin beneath him but focused on his goal instead of getting distracted. Leaning forward so they were chest to chest, Bucky caught one bright pink nipple between his teeth. He suckled and licked the tight bud; giving Steve’s incredibly sensitive tits some attention. When Steve squirmed uncontrollably, Bucky switched to the other nipple. It wasn’t until he licked his way up to the scent gland on Steve’s neck, the one with the mating bite, that he really got Steve moving.

“Oh, God, Bucky,” Steve gasped and thrust his hand up to the back of Bucky’s head, holding him in place. 

The more Bucky suckled at Steve’s mating gland, the more excited Bucky became. He could feel himself getting wetter. Feel the slick working it’s way out from between his cheeks. He could scent himself in the air. And if he could smell himself…

“Omega,” Steve growled low in his chest. 

“Alpha,” Bucky pled, a whine building in the back of his throat.

“I’ve got you, baby. What do you need?” he growled out.

Bucky’s body couldn’t help but react to the dangerous rumble. He felt a hot frisson of heat unfurl in his belly. His hole ached and clenched down on nothing, silently begging to be filled. The slick leaking out of his hole, a steady reminder that his Alpha was waiting for an answer.

“You, Alpha. I just need you.”

Steve gripped his hip and pulled him in tighter, relishing the feel of Bucky’s hot slick sliding messily over Steve’s thighs. He reached down and lined his cock up with Bucky’s hole and after a moment to adjust, Steve thrust his hips up gently and entered Bucky slowly.

Bucky leaned his face into the crook of Steve’s neck as he sank all the way down onto his cock. God he felt so full, nearly split in two. He was still draped over Steve’s enormous chest, luxuriating in the feel of being taken care of.

Steve’s cock was encased in molten heat. Bucky was so wet, and tight, and so good; Steve wanted to be inside him forever. He planted his feet and continued to thrust lazily up into his lover even as he ran his hands up and down his broad back. As much as he loved the feel of all that muscle weighing him down, Steve pushed on Bucky’s shoulders until he was sitting up in Steve’s lap.

“I want to see you,” Steve explained softly.

Bucky flushed a deep red but didn’t hesitate. He placed his hands on Steve’s waist for balance and began to ride. He rolled his hips and arched his back. He tossed his head back, flipping his hair wildly over his head. He worked Steve’s cock in and out of his body in a sexy undulating manner that had Steve hypnotized.

Watching Bucky’s cock slip and slide across Steve’s abs, leaking pre-cum profusely was a sight he knew he’d never forget. 

Bucky reached for the pipe and relit the remaining green leaves inside. Pulling a long drag, he leaned down and placed his lips over Steve’s and blew in delicately. When Steve accepted the hit, Bucky thrust his tongue along Steve’s in a wet, hot, filthy kiss. 

He never broke stride; riding Steve for all he was worth. When he looked into Steve’s face he could see the need, the almost desperate need to take. Bucky’s belly clenched tight.

“I need your knot, Alpha,” Bucky begged. “Please, will you give it to me? Make me cum all over your knot?”

Steve lost it. In a furious grip, he pulled Bucky up and down his cock at a punishing pace. He used his superior strength to move Bucky the way he needed. He could feel his knot trying to catch on Bucky’s rim on every thrust. Tilting his hips just right, Steve’s cock railed into Bucky’s sweet spot over and over again, dragging the most delicious sounds from his Omega.

“Oh, Alpha, please! I’m cumming. Your knot, oh god, your knot! Please, I need it.” Bucky could feel the thick cock inside him getting bigger, expanding.

“Take it, Buck. Take my knot, baby! Gonna cum inside you and plug you up so good.”

Bucky came, crying out wildly and shooting thick strips of hot cum along Steve’s chest and neck. His body shuddered like he was electrified, eyes rolling back in his head. His hole clenched over and over again, trying to milk Steve’s cock.

Steve couldn’t hold out any longer, not when Bucky’s hot channel was gripping him like a vice. He roared out his release, filling Bucky’s hole with copious amounts of cum; only his knot preventing it from leaking out. He couldn’t prevent his hips from twitching and rolling up into that heat. Chasing the last vestiges of pleasure and relief.

“God I love you,” Steve panted.

“I love you too. Thanks for doing that with me,” Bucky said just as breathlessly. 

Steve knew he was referring to the entire evening, not just the sex. “Anytime, Buck.”

Bucky squirmed on the knot that hadn’t gone down yet, pulling a deep groan of pleasure from his Alpha.

“I think we should do that again.” Steve said, waggling his eyebrows like the dork he was.

“We’ll miss dinner if we go another round.”

“I guess I’ll just have to eat you instead.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky said, breathless for different reasons now. “Let’s do that.”

  
  


***

  
  


By the time Bucky and Steve made it to the common room the rest of the team were just cleaning up after dinner. Steve’s stomach rumbled menacingly. They had finished off the food Bucky had provided for them, but it wasn’t enough. Not after all the smoke and sex. Not by a long shot.

“We missed dinner?”

Steve sounded so disappointed in a fact he already knew that Bucky couldn’t help cracking up. The Omega in him wanted to sooth his Alpha’s disappointment, but the best friend in him wanted to say _suck it up, pal_.

“We just talked about that, punk. You knew we’d be late and you didn’t seem to mind at the time. C’mon, let's grab the leftovers.”

After grabbing two plates and some silverware, Bucky pulled an unprotesting Steve into a seat and thanked Bruce for leaving out the food he’d been packing up. Steve on the other hand wasn’t so polite. When Bucky pulled off the lid, Steve bypassed the serving fork and reached his whole hand in and grabbed a fistful of chicken.

“Oh my God this is so good! Bucky! Baby you gotta try it.”

Bucky was thankful Steve was starving or Bucky would have a fistful of chicken in his face. Instead, Steve is too busy stuffing his face and moaning around a drumstick. Bucky just giggles and brushes some fallen meat off of his arm.

“Aww, no! You guys got high without me?” Clint wailed, sounding betrayed.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Hawk-guy,” Bucky mumbled, mouth full of food.

“Lies!” he sputtered. With one finger pointed in Steve’s face, the indignant Omega yelled, “He’s got the munchies!”

“We’re super soldiers. We eat a lot.” The words were difficult to make out due to the short ribs he was trying to consume, bone and all.

“Now who’s taking the stupid with them,” Bucky muttered as he pried the bones from Steve’s clenched teeth.

“Pfft! That didn’t even make sense, Buck.”

“Are the olds high?” Tony asked incredulously. “Who taught you about drugs?” He sounded scandalized but not nearly enough for Bucky.

“We just fucked in your lab,” he lied. “How’s that for old?”

“Oh dear God!” Tony bolted for the elevator. “Lab! NOW, JARVIS!”

Steve couldn’t help himself. He fell into Bucky’s side, face pressed into his neck, snickering uncontrollably. Bucky would have found it endearing if Steve’s mouth wasn’t full. Who the hell was he kidding. Bucky found everything Steve did endearing. Chicken drool and all.

“Please tell me you didn’t really…”

Bucky wanted to feel bad for Bruce but he was still feeling way too good. 

“Nah, we didn’t go anywhere near the labs. I just love watching Tony run from the room terrified but Steve said I couldn’t threaten him anymore.”

“Can we get back to the subject at hand?” Clint asked in frustration. “I can’t believe you guys got high without me. I coulda brought LeBong James or Hannah Bongtana!”

When he got no reaction from the centenarians, he tried again. “Barack Obonga the Commander in Kief?”

“Did… did you name your bongs?” Bucky asked in high confusion.

“What’s a bong?” Steve asked in normal confusion.

“Of course I named my bongs! If you don’t have at least one bong named Billy Bong Thornton are you even a real stoner?” He sounded insulted by the entire conversation.

“But we’re not stoners,” Bucky clarified. “Loki gave me some Asgardian weed.”

“OMG lemme try some? Pretty please!”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Clint.” Bruce said in a regretful tone. “We have no idea what would happen to you. Remember the alcohol they brought to the Christmas party?”

“Aww man! I never get to do anything fun,” Clint groaned. “Stupid human body,” they could all hear him muttering on his way out of the room.

Before Steve and Bucky could make their way back to their own room, Bruce leaned in conspiratorially.

“Hey,” Bruce called out awkwardly. He fumbled with his hands for a moment before jamming them into the pockets of his khakis. “Any chance I can get in on that Asgardian weed action? I can go grab Bong Solo if you like.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
